The Cherry Blossems
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: They bloom every year. They fall brilliantly, showering the ground with pink, creating an entirely new world. Their petals are like silk. They are loved by many and always will be. Haruka X Masato One Shot.


They bloom every year. They fall brilliantly, showering the ground with pink, creating an entirely new world. Their petals are like silk. They are loved by many and always will be.

Remind you of someone?

A certain girl with the same color hair at the petals perhaps?

Haruka Nanami walked through the grounds of the Master Course, watching the cherry blossoms. She had never seen them back home, the soil wasn't right for them there. But here they grew brilliantly, showering the air with a symphony of pink.

She smiled at it's brilliance, loving the music that came to mind from it. She began to hum to them, filling the air with another symphony. She smiled as a petal fell on her head. She carefully peeled the silky petal from her silky hair, nearly losing it to the similar qualities they shared. She let it take off in the wind, pulling her hair back behind her ear as she watched.

Suddenly, a beautiful sound filled the air. Haruka perked up as it met her hears. She stood still, letting the sound roll over her. She turned around and followed the sound, wanting to hear the silky sound closer instead of it's faint echo through the leaves. She followed it through the grounds, reaching the master course.

She walked around the building, seeking out the source of the music. She followed it all the way to the back of the building when she finally spotted it's source. A piano sat brilliantly on the porch of the Master Course. Haruka stared up to it's white figure, spotting a familiar blue haired musician sitting at it's stool, his fingers moving like the wind across it. He wore a silky white suit to match the piano.

Haruka's feet carried her forward, towards the piano. She walked up the wooden steps towards him, wanting a closer look. He stopped suddenly. Fearing that she had upset him, she began to apologize when she was interrupted by him playing. No longer worried, she continued her movement towards him.

She stopped right by him, slowly sitting down on the bench with him, watching his fingers move. Unbeknownst to her, the blue haired played wasn't watching what he was doing, but rather was watching her. Her beautiful smile. Her shining eyes. Her silky hair. He instinctively slid towards her, wanting to get closer.

Haruka felt the music sweep through her soul. She smiled at the sound and the blue haired boy's face caught her attention. She turned to see him staring at her, causing him to blush and turn back to the piano.

The song ended and Masato removed his hands from the piano, not able to look at her jst yet, so Haruka spoke up.

"That was a beautiful song." She complimented.

"It's the song of the cherry blossom." Masato said.

"It's nice." Haruka smiled.

"Thank you." He said, still not looking at her. They stayed in silence for a little until Haruka started to giggle. Masato turned to her, confused where he fit of giggles came from. Haruka lifted her hand and headed for his hair. Confused, Masato backed away from it a little but didn't stop her otherwise. Her fingers tangled in his hair, brushing against his scalp, causing him to blush. Soon she pulled away with a petal in her fingers.

"It was in your hair." She smiled.

"T-thank you." He stammered

"Hijirikawa-san, come with me." Haruka said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. He followed, limp under her control. She lead him around the building, bringing him to the Cherry blossom trees, their petals still falling from the branches, showering the ground.

They stood and watched them fall, hands still intertwined. Masato looked down to their hands, blushing. A petal fell in her hair and he reached to remove it. She jumped when his hands made contact with her hair but didn't move, letting him get it out.

Blushing, Masato turned her around. She looked at his blushing face, confused. His eyes were closed, preparing for the moment. He opened them, looking into her eyes.

"Haruka." He said. "Y-you have another petal... on your face." His blush grew, engulfing all of his face which did not go unnoticed by Haruka. "I'll get it." Then, swiftly, he bent down and engulfed her lips with his own. She froze up under the surprise but gently returned the kiss. They exchanged heats for a minute before reluctantly pulling away for air. They gasped together, leaning their foreheads on each other's.

They then looked at each other, faces covered in a warm blush once more. They looked down and back at each other before Haruka spoke.

"The guys won't like this." She warned.

"Then I guess we won't tell them." Masato said, bending down and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Okay." She agreed.

And with that the cherry blossoms fell around them brilliantly, showering the ground with pink, creating an entirely new world. Their petals like silk. They are loved by many and always will be, but not as loved at the two who stood in them, hand in hand, heart and heart.


End file.
